


Oltre l'umana comprensione

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Voice Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se la fonte di luce è forte, l'ombra è più scura ed il confine tra il mondo degli angeli e quello dei demoni rischia di apparire confuso. Il violento incontro tra Rune ed il suo demone guida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oltre l'umana comprensione

… e poi c’era la notte che sapeva di sangue ed anime straziate. Era più nera di quanto ricordassimo noi tutti, una di quelle notti che non piacciono a nessuno, tranne ai demoni. 

Per fortuna, in parte lo eravamo e ci spingevamo nel mondo sotterraneo senza che nessuno se ne rendesse veramente conto. 

Eravamo spettri di noi stessi, prigionieri delle nostre anime, eppure eravamo in fondo ai nostri cuori ancora umani, eravamo figli di quella generazione che brama la luce, anche se da quella luce eravamo stati costretti a fuggire. In tutta sincerità, la luce non mi è mai mancata veramente, ne quell’esitante e rumoroso universo nel quale avevo imparato a vivere. 

Ricordo poco della mia famiglia, ma ho ben in mente i volti di coloro che mi maltrattavano e picchiavano, quando ancora le mie ossa non erano abbastanza forti da sopportare un pestaggio. Ricordo il volto di mio padre e quello di mio fratello. Si chiedevano ogni giorno quando le mie mani avrebbero mai smesso di sanguinare, se la mia incapacità nei campi era dovuta a qualche mio ritardo mentale. 

In realtà, ero solo debole e diverso, figlio di un mondo che non mi apparteneva. 

Mia madre era una donna di servizio in una grande casa nobiliare, probabilmente mio padre non era lo stesso personaggio che vangava i campi ogni giorno e sputava sangue per tirare fuori dal terreno quello che avrebbe dato il pane alla famiglia. 

Per questo ero diverso, strano... per questo non si poneva mai domande, ma stanco ed ubriaco, alla sera, mi picchiava fino a che non era in grado di farmi sputare tutto quel sangue che durante il giorno era stato costretto egli stesso a riversare nelle zolle. 

Ero inutile e non smetteva mai di farmelo notare, fino all’età sette anni, quando finalmente la decisione fu presa. 

Non ero buono per quel mondo, tanto valeva affidarmi al Signore.

Inizialmente ero convinto che volessero uccidermi e, sinceramente, avevo pensato quasi che l’evento potesse suscitarmi qualche emozione più forte delle percosse, quindi era il benvenuto, ma quel codardo di mio padre non era capace nemmeno di uccidere un figlio. 

“Questo inverno troppe bocche da sfamare...” 

“Chi non lavora non serve...” 

Mia madre non si oppose, né mio padre diede segno di dispiacersi. 

Ciò che quell’imbelle non riuscì poi a riferire è che non ebbe il coraggio di uccidermi, affidandomi comunque al Signore e da quel momento avrei preferito essere morto molte volte, piuttosto che vivere in quel modo. 

 

~

  

Anni di vita in luoghi benedetti dal Signore mi fecero comprendere quasi subito quanto fosse vergognoso il lato luminoso del mondo. Perversione, violenza, supremazia assoluta da parte di pochi, questo era il mio nuovo mondo… e pensare che ero stato salvato da un uomo che diceva mi avrebbe ridato la vita: finii i miei giorni umani in un luogo coperto di sterco. 

Il monastero era immenso, in un punto imprecisato dell’Europa. 

Nonostante il freddo, era sempre troppo caldo quel fuoco; ma in quel mondo disumano fatto di convinzioni solo di pochi e di passioni smodate di altri, finii con l’accettare una realtà umana: se siamo a questo mondo lo siamo per soffrire. 

Era proprio quello che ci insegnavano costantemente. Eravamo vittime delle nostre stesse convinzioni. 

Solo una delle regole di quel luogo illuminato dal sole apprezzavo: il silenzio. 

_“Nelle grande biblioteca è richiesto il silenzio._

_Nella stanza della preghiera è richiesto il silenzio._

_Nella stanza della fustigazione è richiesto il silenzio.”_

Un po’ alla volta non potei fare a meno di quel silenzio che entrava nel mio spirito, mi svuotava e non faceva altro che rimpiazzare le mie interiora con un solido silenzio ulteriore. 

Persino le percosse, le nuove pulite punizioni corporali, mi sembravano del tutto naturali.

Infine, un giorno, scoprii che la luce non era tutto, anzi, che la vera luce era nell’oscurità. 

Il Monastero aveva delle segrete, come tutti i luoghi di culto, più è forte la luce più l’ombra generata dalla stessa è atra. 

Nel passato delle persone erano morte in quei luoghi, si poteva sentire, poggiando l’orecchio sui muri antichi, le loro urla e le loro preghiere. Era come se il Monastero si reggesse su quelle preghiere non su quelle che si levavano alla luce del sole. Mi ritrovai in quei luoghi neri mentre il mondo sopra di me aveva deciso di punirmi ancora una volta, chiudendomi nelle stanze mai usate dai miei superiori perché le ripulissi a fondo e comprendessi i miei peccati di superbia. 

Alle segrete si accedeva da una porta mai aperta delle cantine ed io la aprii perché avevo finito in anticipo di spazzare il pavimento ammuffito delle grandi stanze piene di orci di vino dall’odore terribilmente forte. Aprii la porta e penetrai nel corridoio le cui pareti piangevano ogni istante. 

Non c’era luce, solo buio ed il silenzio era intervallato da quelle voci spirituali che, tuttavia, non davano fastidio al mio udito ipersensibile. Era come se, per la prima volta, stessi attraversando la strada che sola poteva portarmi a casa. 

Più di una volta, mentre avanzavo, stringendo la croce che portavo al collo nelle mie mani, sentii i miei lunghi capelli trattenuti da qualcosa. Nelle orecchie si levò forte per ben due volte un urlo che mi intimava di non continuare, ma non ascoltai, avanzai, fino a giungere in un angolo di mondo che si apriva su una fornace rosso sangue. 

Sul bordo di mattoni e malta, poggiati con una certa regolarità, potevo scorgere candele consumate, intervallate ad oggetti che dovevano essere appartenuti ad un uomo: un teschio, delle costole, un femore. 

Era un rito demoniaco ed oscuro, praticamente qualcuno aveva eseguito un sacrificio umano, seguendo oscuri ed arcane indicazioni, mentre in basso, oltre il bordo del pozzo, due metri più sotto, un braciere ardeva costantemente, senza fermare mai di emettere il suo silenzioso calore. 

Il fuoco dell’inferno, al di sotto di un mondo consacrato al Signore. 

Ironia della sorte, fu il primo momento in cui risi di cuore in tutta la mia vita. La mia risata così sottile e fastidiosa si levò nell’aria e quasi ascoltai qualcuno dal basso rispondere al mio scoppio di ilarità. Rimasi così, fermo nel mondo, ad osservare un fuoco così bruciante che quasi mi consumava. Rimasi sempre più in attesa, fino a che non sentii i passi e la rabbia ed il disappunto, mi nascosi oltre il bordo del pozzo, sperando che l’altro non mi avesse visto, ma dopotutto non poteva avermi visto, ero troppo in alto e la testa scura non si sollevò mai per tutto il tempo in cui continuò quell’incontro indiretto di vite. 

Era giovane, lo intuivo dalle piccole braccia sottili, i capelli scuri ed una tunica appartenuta forse ad un altro universo. Mi chiesi cosa potesse farci in quel luogo infernale un essere vivente, eppure era tale. 

La sua voce era bassa e silenziosa, quasi come se non emettesse alcun suono ed era la prima volta che ne sentivo una così piacevole per le mie orecchie. Era evidentemente imbronciato, parlava da solo, nervosamente, o forse il suo interlocutore era ben nascosto ed io non lo vedevo ne potevo sentire le sue risposte. 

Quando udii i primi ringhi sommessi, compresi che stava parlando con un animale che comparve nella mia visuale, intorno al braciere dal fuoco eterno. Sgranai gli occhi, era un cucciolo mostruoso che poteva essere grande tanto quando quel giovane, tuttavia, dal modo in cui l’animale poggiava una delle tre teste sulle cosce tornite dell’altro e dal modo che aveva di guaire, rispondendo ad ogni parola del ragazzo, compresi che non doveva essere adulto, ma solo un piccolo cerbero affettuoso, pur nella sua aggressività.

“Sono tornato, non mi hanno accettato!” sussurrava l’altro all’animale, mentre carezzava affettuosamente le tre teste a turno. “Ora hanno un altro cantore, non è giusto!” 

Osservavo, senza comprendere, tuttavia provando una sorta di arcano potere legarmi a quel mondo. 

La paura era presto stata soppiantata dalla curiosità e li scrutavo come se fosse normale, ai limiti di una evocazione demoniaca, scrutare un giovane ed un cerbero che conversavano amaramente delle ingiustizie dell’Ade. 

“Ma cos’ha che non va la mia musica?” si chiese ancora il ragazzo, recuperando un immenso strumento e posandolo sul grembo. 

Sembrava un’arpa, ma così diversa da quelle che conoscevo dai libri. 

Probabilmente apparteneva alla stessa terra che gli aveva dato un aspetto così scuro, rispetto agli uomini dalla pelle chiara con cui ero abituato ad avere a che fare. 

Pizzicò qualche corda e qualcosa in me risuonò, forte, un brivido mi percorse a schiena, mentre ascoltavo quella melodia cavernosa, che sembrava salire dal punto più basso dell’Inferno. 

Strinsi di più la croce al mio petto e lei mi ferì, compresi in quel momento di non essere più accettato dal Signore, perché ciò che sentivo nel mio cuore era una forte attrazione per quel mondo di ombre. 

Il ragazzo, piano, prese a suonare, lo osservavo muovere le mani sulle corde ben tese. 

Ben presto la sua voce si levò, piano, riempiendo la grande stanza di suoni sempre più determinati e prese a cantare in una lingua sconosciuta, di un eroe che cercava riposo nella morte. 

Scrutavo ancora oltre il bordo, una mano poggiata alla destra di un teschio, il mio corpo, trasportato dalla voce, non fece altro che trovare un senso a quella attrazione, nel momento in cui un ultimo acuto mi lasciò turbato, scivolando sul mio corpo come fossero mille mani che chiedevano di partecipare ad un amplesso proibito. 

Non amavo le voci, non avevo mai apprezzato la musica forte, ma quei suoni bassi, sensuali, avevano su di me un altro effetto, spingendo la mano a darmi piacere, le dita scivolarono oltre la tunica, sollevandola fino al ventre, mentre le mie dita glissavano sulla coscia, un fruscio che, per quanto sottile, non passò inosservato all’udito sopraffino del massiccio cerbero che sollevò il capo, uno dei tre, e mi scrutò. Temetti di essere stato scoperto, quindi scivolai oltre il bordo del pozzo e mi sedetti, il cuore in gola, la schiena premuta contro la pietra, le gambe larghe ed il volto sconvolto ed arrossato di emozione. 

Ma la musica non si fermò, ne la voce del ragazzo diede tregua al mio desiderio, anzi, mi guidava, ondeggiando, in un ritmo che suggeriva alla mia mente perversa, parte di me che non conoscevo, come donarmi maggiormente piacere. 

Il bordo della tunica stretto tra i miei denti, soffocavo gli ansimi mentre ogni acuto mi spingeva a pompare più forte il membro gonfio e desideroso di attenzioni. La prima volta per me, prima volta che si risvegliava, in una situazione più insolita che vergognosa. 

Le corde dell’arpa erano in perfetta unione con le vibrazioni della mia eccitazione e, ad ogni pizzicare, il membro vibrava insieme, mentre la mano stretta intorno a quell’indecente parte di me, cercava in ogni modo di punirlo, battendolo con ogni mia forza, ma ciò che ne veniva fuori era maggiore piacere e scivolavo, ormai senza intimo, il sedere contro la pietra fredda, la mano libera a palpare parti ribelli ancora più oscene, gonfie di seme che pendevano e che si indurivano sempre di più, mentre la mia erezione, risvegliata da quella voce sublime, non smetteva di tendersi e di farmi del male, nell’incredibile bene che vibrava dalla parte bassa del mio corpo.

Ad un tratto la musica si fece più veloce e penetrante, mentre anche la voce del ragazzo seguiva quei ritmi perversi, presi a muovere la mano chiusa a pugno più velocemente e, seguendo l’istinto che suggeriva ancora più gioia, un dito scivolò oltre i miei testicoli pieni e premette sull’anello di carne stretto, non abituato a simili trattamenti non cedeva facilmente al conquistatore.

Eppure alla fine con una spinta poderosa riuscii ad espugnare l’ingresso e cominciai a darmi piacere ancora più a fondo, tremando alla musica oscena di quel ragazzo capace di violentare con il semplice suono di una incredibile arpa. 

Fermai le mie mani solo quel tanto che bastava per togliermi del tutto la tunica, rimanendo nudo, mi sdraiai a gambe larghe e piegate, ferendomi senza volerlo ancora una volta con il crocefisso ad un dito, il sangue che ne zampillò fu quasi innaturale per la piccola ferita. 

Eppure non mi fermai, presi a masturbarmi con maggiore intensità, la mano che si muoveva con forza e insistenza, fino al momento in cui non venni, schizzando contro la nuda e dura pietra. 

Fu in quel momento che la stanza cominciò a brillare di una luce fioca, ma intensa, verdastra, mentre dal punto in cui ero venuto, cominciarono a brillare simboli strani, insoliti e per me incredibilmente nuovi. 

Mi levai di scatto, rosso in viso e sconvolto. Ero nudo e confuso ed ora, finalmente, impaurito. 

La stanza era gremita di simboli e segni, un enorme pentacolo era disegnato, il centro era lo stesso pozzo. 

Simboli macabri ed osceni erano appesi alle pareti, prima di scivolare a terra in ginocchio, sconvolto, gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore, contai cinque corpi mummificati legati alle pareti, evidentemente aperti all’altezza del ventre dai quali ancora si potevano intuire la cascata di interiora. Dal basso, il ragazzo smise di suonare, ridacchiando e chiedendosi ad alta voce: “Che succede al braciere eterno? Cerby, guarda, non ho mai visto così alto il fuoco che conserva!” 

Guardai di fronte a me, una colonna di fiamme si levava oltre il pozzo, arrivando fino al soffitto della stanza ormai piena di ombre, dovute al calore ed alla luce diffusa. 

“Chi osa invitarmi all’orgia, ancora una volta?esseri umani viziosi.” 

Una figura scura avanzò dalla colonna di fuoco, era alto e slanciato, muscoloso ed aveva un paio di ali sulle spalle, membranose e dai bordi di artigli. Il volto era trasfigurato, umano, ma allo stesso tempo distorto dalla cattiveria. 

La figura era di fronte a me, gli artigli poggiati sul bordo del pozzo, le mani suoi fianchi. Era nudo ed il suo corpo bramava attenzioni. 

“Un ragazzino…” voltò il capo a destra e a sinistra, stupito. 

Un passo oltre il bordo del pozzo, planò di fronte a me, le fiamme alle sue spalle trepidarono ancora più forte, probabilmente non era contento. 

“Che Akelarre misero!” il suo corpo fremette, gettandosi in avanti ed afferrandomi per il collo, sollevandomi e fissandomi dritto negli occhi. “Cosa pretendi da me, piccolo essere umano!?” 

“Nu...nulla, signore...” 

Rise, oscenamente, sputandomi in viso il tanfo crudele della sua bocca.

“Assurdo!” mi scosse muovendomi avanti e indietro, mentre l’altra mano scivolava al mio fianco, stringendomi forte, trattenni il respiro per non urlare “Cosa vuoi da me, Balrog, signore dei demoni, divoratore di cadaveri e duca dei mille coiti, cosa hai da offrirmi perché io esaudisca un tuo desiderio? Ridicolo!” 

Le lacrime mi punsero gli occhi, ma non uscirono. Centinaia di pensieri diversi mi riempirono la testa, ma solo uno arrivò alle mie labbra: “Cer...co...” ansimai, per riprendere fiato “... bramo un posto in questo universo!” 

“Brami... brami!” mi lasciò cadere a terra, mentre dietro di lui le fiamme si fecero più forti, allargò le braccia e rise con forza e gusto, mentre osservai con orrore ciò che comparve tra le sue gambe. “Anche io bramo una certa soddisfazione! Ed ora ti scoperò come avrei scopato i venti corpi che richiedo ad ogni Akelarre. E se dopo i venti amplessi sarai ancora vivo, saremo per sempre un unico essere, avrai il posto che ti spetta, tra quei demoni che brami!”

Non mi diede il tempo di rispondere, mi afferrò di nuovo per le braccia e mi fece voltare, spingendomi a quattro zampe e mentre mi prendeva, gridai nel modo che avevo sempre odiato sentire, suoni striduli ed alti, che mi ferirono le orecchie, quasi quanto il suo membro duro e largo che graffiava dentro di me. 

  

~

 

Il battesimo di carne e sangue di un demone è un’esperienza terribile, ma tutto si può dire tranne che i demoni non siano di parola. Mi sollevò da terra, grondavo sudore e sperma, sangue per essere stato sbattuto con forza, ero quasi in fin di vita, ma lui mi portò all’inferno che ancora respiravo e mi consegnò nelle mani di chi poteva aiutarmi. 

Quando aprii gli occhi, incrociai lo sguardo scuro di un ragazzo dalla pelle color cioccolato che mormorò piano: “Benvenuto... il signor Balrog mi ha detto di farti da guida. Sei il suo primo cavaliere! È un ruolo importante!” 

Il ragazzo fece cadere la pezza bagnata nella tinozza, probabilmente ero stato ripulito. 

“Ah... ti conosco. Ho sentito la tua voce.” Mormorai, confuso, ma allo stesso tempo ormai senza più meraviglia. 

“Davvero?” 

“Sì. Canti bene.” 

“Sei la prima persona che me lo dice.” Osservò con una certa indifferenza, ma compresi che era contento dal piccolo sorriso che apparve sul suo volto. 

Ci fissammo a lungo, mentre al di fuori della stanza di pietra le urla di anime erano sempre più forti. 

“Dove sono?” 

“All’Inferno.” 

“Con chi sono?” 

“Dalla parte di Hades.” 

Perché mi sembrava di essere finalmente a casa?

“Va bene così.” 

Il ragazzo fece spallucce e scosse il capo, riprendendo a strizzare la pezza bagnata. 

“Lord Balrog ha detto che lo bramavi tanto... direi che è il minimo!”

 


End file.
